


Grounded

by KIVAa



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A short thing based on an idea I had, F/F, Guardian Angel Nicole, Post Season 2, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIVAa/pseuds/KIVAa
Summary: Nicole is a fallen angel and she want's to keep it secret.





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> My first Wayhaught fic! it's just a really short one-shot presenting an idea/prompt. I'm hoping to write more and maybe expand this one later. :)
> 
> My tumblr is "klvag", literally just started it.

Nicole was so caught up in the Earp sisters lives, that she sometimes forgot the situations that got her into her… well… own life. It was a long story that she expected never having to tell Waverly because she was supposed to be just Nicole, just a small town cop that helped ground her girlfriend in that crazy supernatural life of hers. It technically wasn’t a lie, Nicole repeated herself, and right at that moment she was a normal human being, there was nothing to worry about. And she couldn’t tell Waverly even if she wanted, she wasn’t allowed, her throat dried and her lips quiver every time she thought about talking about it… about that word.  
Angel.  
That was what she used to be, and she didn’t miss a second of that existence, no with Waverly snuggling at her side, tangled limbs and that calm breathing that only came with sleeping peacefully. Nicole really loved her, more than she thought she could allow herself to love someone, and she was planning to help put an end to the curse and proceed to live happily with her forever, simple as that. Of course, she knew they were going to be dealing with the supernatural forever, but she just wanted years of stability to cherish, not being afraid of something hurting Waverly out of nowhere.  
All that angelic stuff, she actually wished she could forget. She had more important things to worry about, like a demon terrorizing her town. Her friends were safe for now though, they all sensed the danger but knew the demon would take a moment to manifest fully. Dolls wanted to talk to her though, sounded important over the phone.  
-Hey, what you thinking about –a sleepy Waverly asked, looking at her with a small smile.  
-Oh, you know… demon killing, thinking if I have to convince Nedley to evacuate the town?  
-Mmm… you know, that’s actually not a bad idea.  
-Yeah... at least create an evacuation plan, for when shit actually hits the fan.  
She took a look at her phone, it was almost elven and she had to meet Dolls in half an hour, so she excused her self and went about her morning routine. Something in the back of her head made her keep quiet about her meeting with Dolls, so when she took off, a sense of dread lingered with her all the way to the side of the road, where Dolls waited inside of his car.  
-Haught.  
-Dolls.  
The greeting was cold, unlike the way they treated each other in their everyday lives, it made Nicole tense as she entered the other's car and sat in the passenger seat.  
-This can't be good... -she began.  
-Oh, it isn't -he answered, still not looking her in the eyes-. Do you remember Doc and I died in that alternate universe right? Well... I don't know where Doc went, but I... went to heaven.  
Nicole held her breath, this was one of her worst nightmares, the people she cared about finding out about the truth of her existence.  
-I met some interesting looking people, the said they were waiting for me and that I didn't have to worry, that wasn't my real death -he paused, turned his head to look her straight in the eyes-. They asked me to give you a message, Nicole.  
-I think... I'd prefer not to hear it -she whispered, knowing that would make no difference.  
-They are offering your wings back. I said you were pretty happy here, with Waverly, and probably wouldn't want to go back up there. But they just asked me to give you that message... they also told me you couldn't talk to me about it, like... physically talk about it.  
Nicole nodded, feeling like something was pushing the words she wanted to say back inside her chest. Dolls sighed, shaking his head.  
-I won't say anything to Waverly if you don't want me to... but I'm giving you the chance. I could tell her for you.  
Nicole gave the proposal some thought. She did not want Waverly to know, but it was a lie that was going to hunt her forever. And... why did the angels want her back? it made no sense, she was kicked from heaven for a very solid reason, she had disobeyed direct orders from her superiors, she broke the rules.  
Guardian Angels always got too attached to humans, that was the reason they were put on leave constantly. Why... why all she could do was to give people some peace of mind, why couldn't she help them. That's why she stole that bottle of holy water, that's why she saved that old woman's life with a single drop.  
No, she wasn't meant to be a Guadian Angel, she was meant to be there on Earth to really help people.  
She wished she could explain all that to Dolls and Waverly, to get some peace of mind herself.  
-Thank you, Dolls. But I don't want anyone to know.  
He nodded quietly, he seemed relieved and she could understand. When you've got a family after being so alone, you want to protect it, even from your own demons.


End file.
